Ultimatums and Opportunities
---- Command Centre - Command Module - Sal'thrla The first thing that strikes you about this room is a sense of luxury quite uncommon in Clawed Fist Fleet ships. The atmosphere is the same hot and humid one as everywhere else, but the walls have a decorative gold line going all the way around. Also, both the mobile command chair and the seats for the other consoles look unusually comfortable. Chains hang from the ceiling, which is dotted with bright lights on which drops of condensed water have accumulated. The front of the room is covered with monitors and display screens. ---- Hurkvril strides into the command center, snout held high, tail swooshing back and forth. Sich sits in front of the nav console. The computer before her chirps and beeps as the Huth runs various tests. Hurkvril snaps his jaws, then sweeps his gaze across the command center. "Huth, report." She hisses briefly. Sich turns to face Hurkvril. Hurkvril nods. He tilts his head slightly. He says in Naliese, "The Vox intends to execute Lord Boromov publicly in two weeks. The execution will be holovised." Sich's jaw clacks together. She says in Naliese, "The Light Singer expressed a strong wish for the whelp to undergo a trial. At one point he even demanded that said deal be made before he would participate... though he seems to have put his foolish ideals aside." Hurkvril raises his tattooed palm. He says in Naliese, "We will not permit a softskin to mandate our actions. We will do with Lord Boromov what we wish. Beyond that...the representative for the *Lunites* would do well to shut his mouth, given what we have learned. We depart this night for Sol System, on official Parallax business." Sich bobs her snout and raises her palm back. She says in Naliese, "I expected no less. Shall the cloak remain active, or is our presence to be known by the softskins?" Hurkvril begins strapping himself into the command harness. He says in Naliese, "Make our presence known." Sich mans the Navigation Console. Sich nods to Hurkvril and turns back to the nav console. You man the Command Chair. Hurkvril ascends in his command harness. Sich says in Naliese, "Prepare to begin our journey towards the Sol System." The ship rumbles as it lifts off the ground and arches skyward. You feel a sudden jerk as the ship speeds up. The ship roars and lurches as it enters OtherSpace. Hurkvril jerks on the chains from which he is suspended, and nictates his eye membranes, staring at the viewscreen. The ship reverberates slightly as it speeds through hyperspace. Sich busies herself with the console in front of her, tapping and clicking things while the ship flies through otherspace. Hurkvril gnashes his fangs and swishes his tail. He says in Naliese, "Huth, estimated time to arrival in Sol System?" Sich says in Naliese, "Four standard minutes, with correcting jumps, honored L'soth." Hurkvril tilts his head. He says in Naliese, "The communications transmitters are powered? Sich bobs her snout. She says in Naliese, "Fully powered and functional, L'soth." The ship roars and lurches as it enters OtherSpace. Hurkvril activates his comm unit. 102.50 Contact: Hurkvril - Attenssssshun, ssssoftsssskinssss of Ssssol Ssssysssstem. The Clawed Fisssst Fleet approachesssss. We demand an audiensssse with the massster of Luna, to ansssswer for hissss government'ssss allegianssssse with Lord Boromov. Our quarrel issss not with Marssss or the Vanguard. We sssseek ansssswerssss only from the government of Luna. - EOT - The ship roars and lurches as it enters OtherSpace. The ship shudders as it drops out of OtherSpace. 102.50 Contact: MLGB Hesperia - Clawed Fist vessel, this is MLGB Hesperia. I am under orders to prevent you from entering Luna Space. Please halt and desist any progress towards Luna space. - EOT - You feel the ship begin to slow. You feel a slight force as the ship glides to a halt ... 102.50 Contact: Hurkvril - You interfere at your own peril, ssssoftsssskin. - EOT - The ship drops out of OtherSpace and cuts her sublight engines as soon as she is able. The Nall destroyer simply floats, waiting. 102.50 Contact: MLGB Hesperia - Nall vessel, under order of the Martian Goverment I am asking you to withdraw from Sol space. - EOT - 102.50 Contact: MLCVS Olympus - <> Destroyer Sal'thrla, this is the Martian Ship Olympus. Please state your intentions in Lunite space. - EOT - Lunar One is sitting near the LMS Midnight. 102.50 Contact: Hurkvril - You indicated you wisssshed for usss not to enter Luna ssspace. Now, you wisssh to turn usss away from Sssol entirely? I think you underessstimate our resssolve. Our purpossse is to demand anssswersss from the Lunite sssssoftsssskin government about their conssspiracy with the Boromov Crime Ssssyndicate. - EOT - Sich growls softly at the com. She continues to watch the viewscreen. 102.50 Contact: MLGB Hesperia - I am under orders to prevent you from remaining in Luna space Sal'thrla. I say again, reverse your course. - EOT - 102.50 Contact: Hurkvril - We are at full sssstop, ssssoftssskin. Do you not know how to read a ssssensssor disssplay? Thissss will not, however, deter usss from making thesssse demandssss. - EOT - The Hesperia hangs in space, facing the Nall warship. 102.50 Contact: MLCVS Olympus - <> Our orders stand, Sal'thrla. Unless the Lunite government would express its desire to meet with ... and discuss the matter, we must ask you to leave Lunite space. - EOT – 102.50 Contact: Hurkvril - We now addressss the cowardssss on Luna, who rely on Marssss to sssstand in their ssstead. Come forward and anssswer for your crimessss againsssst the Nall. - EOT - Hurkvril nictates his eye membranes, then scowls in the direction of the door. His chains rattle. Then, his attention returns to the holographic system display, with its graphic representations of the opposing fleet and the various worlds. 102.50 Contact: Hurkvril - Do the cowardssss on Luna have no voisssse? - EOT - 102.50 Contact: Lunar One - Hesperia, Olympus, please stand down for the moment. This is President Kalson. What do you want to discuss Mr. Nall? - EOT - Hurkvril draws back, rattling his chains and swishing his tail back and forth. 102.50 Contact: MLCVS Olympus - <> Acknowledged. - EOT - 102.50 Contact: Hurkvril - Pressssident Kalsssson. Sssso thosssse without sssspine are not nessssesssarily without tongue. Thissss isss sssatisssfactory. You know why we have come. Yessss? - EOT - 102.50 Contact: Lunar One - Actually I have no clue why ... came. Did your people forget to call my people? - EOT - 102.50 Contact: Hurkvril - If you value your colony on New Luna, Missssster Pressssident, I ssssuggessst you take matterssss more sssserioussssly. - EOT - 102.50 Contact: Lunar One - I'm taking this very seriously. I asked you why you came, you have not answered me. - EOT - 102.50 Contact: Hurkvril - Imbessssile. Your denialssss in the media have made it perfectly clear that you know our purposssse. You have given aid and comfort to the enemiessss of the Nall. You provided a ssssecret basssse for the pirate, Falkenberg, and hissss alliessss. - EOT - 102.50 Contact: Lunar One - You believe a note......that John Falkenberg, YOUR ENEMY left somewhere?? I can prove that there is no connection between Luna and his base. I also have a couple of ideas as to why Boromov chose New Luna as the spot for a base. - EOT - 102.50 Contact: Hurkvril - The note wassss only the beginnning, sssssoftsssskin. There are alsssso the recordssss of dealingssss with your passsst Presssident, Winsssston. - EOT - 102.50 Contact: Lunar One - So? What the hell does that have to do with the current government? So we bought some ships from an appearantly legitimate business. Hindsight is always 20/20 Mr. Nall. If you would be so kind as to prove that anyone knew he was a crime boss before the unfortunate attack on your ship I'd love to hear it. - EOT - Hurkvril gnashes his fangs. Sich clacks her jaws, staring silently at her console as she waits. 102.50 Contact: Hurkvril - Your dissssresssspect in the fasssse of great peril issss mossst telling of your arrogansssse, ssssoftsssskin. The Nall government providessss you with the following ultimatum: We demand a formal apology, assss well asss reparasssshunsssss in the amount of three million trilar. Failure to comply will ressssult in an unfortunate turn of eventssss...for you. - EOT - 102.50 Contact: Lunar One - Unfortunate? So you're gonna send all your real big ships, to come blast a moon into dust. - EOT - 102.50 Contact: Hurkvril - No. We would not be sssatisssfied desssstroying it. You have forty eight Terran hoursssss. Thissss exchange issss at an end. - EOT - Hurkvril bobs his snout at Sich. You feel a sudden jerk as the ship speeds up. The ship angles towards Ungstiri space and engages her engine cluster. 102.50 Contact: Lunar One - Goddamn nall.....*various other mutterings.* - EOT - 102.50 Contact: MLCVS Olympus - <> Lunar One. We would request that you dock with the Olympus to discuss the events of the evening and the future course ... diplomacy? - EOT - 102.50 Contact: Lunar One - Can we get Mr. Ellesmere up there as well? I think I'm gonna need to speak with him as well. - EOT - Hurkvril begins descending in his command harness, growling and lashing his tail back and forth. 102.50 Contact: MLCVS Olympus - <> Acknowledged, Mr. President. We shall see about contacting the First Consul and arranging transport. - EOT - Hurkvril tilts his head slightly, hissing. He says in Naliese, "Her Glory will be most displeased if we are forced to engage the forces of Sol System. But...perhaps seizing New Luna will break the Lunite resolve." Sich looks over her shoulder to Hurkvril. She says in Naliese, "Will preparations be made to move the fleet, L'soth?' Hurkvril bobs his snout. He says in Naliese, "Yes. We can leave the garrison on Ungstir." Sich bobs her snout. She says in Naliese, "Yes, L'soth. Will such a small force be adequate to protect Ungstir from those who would attack it out of vengeance?" Hurkvril lifts his snout. He says in Naliese, "The softskins have not learned the true meaning of the word vengeance until they cross that line." The ship shudders as the drop rockets engage and the ship begins its descent. You feel a slight force as the ship glides to a halt ... The landing struts thump against the surface. Sich turns from the console as the autopilot takes over the landing. She says in Naliese, "Then I will prepare this vessel for combat. I am to understand I have 48 hours?" Hurkvril glowers at the viewscreen. He says in Naliese, "What is he doing here?" Sich says in Naliese, "Shall I send him away?" 102.50 Contact: Unknown - Volestad says, "This is Ambassador Volestad to the Nall garrison on Ungstir. I request an audience with your commander." - EOT - Hurkvril says in Naliese, "See what he wants." Sich clacks her jaw and quickly trots out of the command center. Sich heads into Corridor - Command Module - Sal'thrla. Sich has left. A few minutes go by… Sich arrives from Corridor - Command Module - Sal'thrla. Sich has arrived. Hurkvril unfastens the harness that has bound him during the mission. Sich strides back into the command center. She says in Naliese, "He is attempting to make a diplomatic gesture, a pointless waste of time." Hurkvril chortles. He says in Naliese, "Show him to the conference room. It is his time to waste. I will join him shortly." Sich thumps her tail against the ground as she turns and walks back out. Sich heads into Corridor - Command Module - Sal'thrla. Sich has left. Sich arrives from Corridor - Command Module - Sal'thrla. Sich has arrived. Sich says in Naliese, "The glowing softskin awaits, Honored L'soth." Hurkvril bobs his snout, then turns and strides toward the door. You head into Briefing Room - Command Module - Sal'thrla. Briefing Room - Command Module - Sal'thrla This room has light green walls with a gold line running six inches above the floor. A long table dominates the room, lined with chairs designed for Nalls. At the head of the table is an elevated seat, with a large screen behind it, controlled by a panel in front of the head seat. Chisuth arrives from Corridor - Command Module - Sal'thrla. Chisuth has arrived. Hurkvril strides into the briefing room, tail swishing behind him, eye membranes nictating. He swings his snout toward Volestad and drops his jaw open in amusement. "Another sssssoftsssskin come to annoy me?" Chisuth strides into the briefing room to answer the summons, and stops, lowering his snout respectfully and displaying his tattoo. He says in Naliese, "Nalia shine on you, Honored L'Soth. Huloth Chisuth reporting as ordered." Then he notices suddenly Volestad's presence, and nictates his eye membranes. Volestad is standing, hunched over, at one end of the room. His aura flickers like a strange, off-color fire, composed of green and purple. He says, unfazed. "The Parallax wants answers, and I felt my duty to make sure you have the right ones." Hurkvril tilts his head slightly. "We have resssseived ansssswer enough from the sssssoftssskin presssident. Hisss disssresssspect alone issss enough to warrant grave reprisssalssss. But you have come all thissss way. Sssspeak." Volestad hums. "First of all, and a really must ask: Do you really think the Free Luna Protectorate would be consorting with the very pirates I have helped you hunt? Does that really make sense? Because if it is, I must be missing something." He says with a tone of feigned astonishment. Hurkvril bobs his snout. "It would sssertainly help throw off the sssssscent, acting assss if they are sssseeking the piratessss." A light hiss escapes the Huloth, bobbing his snout in agreement with the L'Soth but remaining otherwise silent. His tail lashes side to side lightly. Volestad chuckles. "Ah. I see. So, they send me to help you interrogate Boromov, but I don't erase his memories of being on Free Luna, don't force him to name a non-Lunite planet, don't 'accidentally' kill him during questioning, or -- better yet -- trick your own men into killing him. No, I simply get the right answer out of him for all to hear, and then I give you the coordinates for New Luna." He smiles. "You have me all figured out, then." He says with a subtle barbed tone. Hurkvril tilts his head slightly. "Are you finisssshed, Light Ssssinger?" Chisuth cocks his head to one side, giving the Light Singer the Nall version of the baleful eye as his tail lashes more rapidly. Volestad shakes his head. "Not really. The fact is, if the Parallax is going to go after the Free Luna Protectorate in search of those who have eroded your honor and evaded you thus far, they are going to waste so much of their time and bring Mars, the Vanguard, and very possibly Sivad, Demaria and everyone with a signature on the Sanctuary Declaration down upon them, instead of looking under the correct rocks for the worms that call themselves 'pirates,' then you will be playing exactly into the hands of Boromov's pirates." Hurkvril raises a tattooed palm. "You may go, under your own power. Or not. It issss your choisssse." Volestad raises his eyebrows. "Your threats mean nothing to me. If you choose to close your eyes and ears to the truth, then you deserve the consequences it will bring." He scowls. "But you will be letting yourself be used as tools of destruction just like the Kretonian monsters you vanquished on this very rock. And that broken softskin man who sits in your detention cell has already defeated you." He pauses, his expression becoming much more stony. "I have worked with Nalls. You are a strong race, a proud race. You should continue to remain so." He says, with a surprisingly respectful tone. Hurkvril bobs his snout, then turns toward Chisuth. "Sssshow him out." Chisuth bobs his snout to the L'Soth He says in Naliese, "It shall be done, Honorable L'Soth", and unslings his rifle. He doesn't point the rifle at the Vollistan, but motions to the door with a claw. "This way." Volestad stares at Hurkvril for a brief moment. "Then this arrangement is over." He moves to the door. Volestad heads into Corridor - Command Module - Sal'thrla. Volestad has left. Chisuth heads into Corridor - Command Module - Sal'thrla. Chisuth has left. Meanwhile, back on Mars… Senator Janus' Office The room is very simple in it decoration. Burgundy walls, along with a darker floor and ceiling give the office an comfortable, quiet atmosphere. A golden Republic Insignia is set into the floor, a much smaller version of the one within the forum. A wide, black rock desk stretches along the wall opposite the entrance. This 'wall' is primarily one large glass window, overlooking Hesperia and, more importantly, Olympus Mons far in the distance. Three high-backed chairs surround the desk, the largest belonging to the senator facing the door. The only other piece of furniture is a large, two-doored glass wardrobe, black to discourage curious eyes. Ellesmere knocks on the door, glancing in. Janus stands at the window, looking out onto the city below. At the knock he turns to see Ellesmere. "Ah, First Consul. Come in." He gestures toward a chair and takes his own. Ellesmere doesn't take the seat. He shakes his head. "I don't have time, but I thought I'd invite you along. Something's come up." Janus, not quite seated, stands quickly. "Of course." He says nothing more, walking around his desk to join Ellesmere. Ellesmere turns and walks out. They walk to the Avocet Spaceport landing pad… You head into Mars Landing Pad . Mars Landing Pad Clouds like shredded white gauze drift across the azure sky, carried by a light breeze. Transplanted species of Earth birds - gulls and herons among them - ride the thermals overhead. The roiling green surf of the Glacial Sea pounds the distant crimson cliffs that support the metropolitan center known as Hesperia. The landing platform is a broad expanse of black tarmac adjacent to a spaceport composed of several concentric cylindrical gleaming gold spires that climax with a nubbed point. Rising above the city to the west is a colossal statue of a human clad in armor with a helmet, shield and sword. Janus arrives from Avocet Spaceport . Janus has arrived. Ellesmere walks across the tarmac, then stops near one of the landing slots set aside for the Martian Legions, and clasps his hands behind his back, gazing up at the stars. Janus strolls along rather casually, yet is quick enough to stay close on Ellesmere's heels. He stops beside the First Consul, looking up as well, not quite sure at what just yet. Ellesmere glances toward Janus, frowning. "The Nall paid a visit and said in no uncertain terms that they may be planning an invasion of Luna." Janus nods to Ellesmere. "I've heard rumor of such. For the record, I wish we could eliminate that threat expediently. Yet, diplomacy must prevail." He looks up again. "For now..." In the sky above, a dropship comes into view as it descends toward the surface. Ellesmere nods, sighing. You take a step back as a dropship fires its drop rockets and lands before you. Trask exits from the MLGB Hesperia. Trask has arrived. Ellesmere stands on the tarmac with Janus. Trask strides down the boarding ramp of the Olympus, coming to a halt before the First Consul. He salutes with crisp precison, drawing himself to full attention. "Centurion Trask reporting for duty Sir." Ellesmere returns the salute. "Centurion, good evening," he says somberly. He then gestures to Janus. "Governor Janus will be joining us for the meeting. Is President Kalson aboard the Olympus?" "I am unaware of the Presidents current location Sir." says Trask, the epitome of military formality. Janus surveys the Centurion indifferently. He nods slightly at his mention and remains silent. Ellesmere nods. "I see." He manages a smile, then heads toward the gunboat. Janus and Ellesmere board the gunboat, then await transport in the common area… Common Area A dimly lit, rather large room, which doubles as a messhall and R&R facility. The far part of the room is occupied by several tables and chairs, where the crew can have a meal, or just a snack. the Fore part of the room has a few bunks, which can be used to take a quick nap or just rest inbetween missions. Ellesmere takes a seat at one of the tables. The ship rumbles as it lifts off the ground and arches skyward. You feel a sudden jerk as the ship speeds up. Janus sits opposite Ellesmere. "What do we hope to convince the President?" He does not hesitate to get to the point. Ellesmere chuckles. "He needs to pay off the Nall and beg forgiveness. I don't see any other choice. You saw what happened to Ungstir." The ship roars and lurches as it enters OtherSpace. The ship shudders as it drops out of OtherSpace. You feel the ship begin to slow. Janus glances away as he nods. "Yes yes." He sighs and says lowly, yet audible: "Yet, I get the feeling that few will allow the Nall to bully us much longer. While the 'others' may no longer be called human, they were human once. If it begins with Ungstiri, and now the Lunites. Who will be next. The Sividians, us?" He looks to Ellesmere at the last question, perhaps expecting an answer. Ellesmere nods slowly. "Well, Governor, the Nall do seem to be rather discriminate in their choice of targets. Usually, it's people who piss them off and act against them. Ungstir was home to Lord Boromov - his people attacked the Sal'thrla. And Luna seems to have provided a private base for Boromov's people. Guilt by association. Mars, thank the stars, hasn't had any truck with either Boromov or Luna in the past." The ship roars and lurches as it enters OtherSpace. The ship shudders as it drops out of OtherSpace. Janus nods and utters a simple, perhaps dissatisfied, "Hmmm." You feel a sudden jerk as the ship speeds up. You feel a slight force as the ship glides to a halt ... Trask has arrived. Ellesmere gets to his feet, sliding the chair back as he looks toward the corridor. Trask salutes. "Sirs, if you will follow me I will escort you to President Kalson." Janus stands, still silent. He steps back to allow Ellesmere to lead him. Ellesmere nods, then follows Trask. The government officials depart the gunboat aboard the carrier Olympus, then make their way up to Deck 1… Main Corridor -: Deck 1 :- This wide corridor serves as a passageway between the different rooms and stations on the Command Deck. Flowing with a bright light, provided by strips in the ceiling, the walls stand out with their soft impact protection covered panels. Trask stops at the door to Fleet Ops. "President Kalson is here, Sir." he says, gesturing to the door. "Is there anything further you require, Sir?" Ellesmere shakes his head at Trask. "No, thank you, Centurion." With that, he strides into Fleet Ops. You head into Briefing Room -: Deck 1 :-. Briefing Room -: Deck 1 :- You enter a large oval room, utterly dominated by the large conferance table in the middle. Surrounded by a dozen chairs and covered with starcharts, small consoles and other gadgets, it's easy to imagine the hectic sessions of planning that occur in here. The floor is covered a dark burgundy coloured carpet, giving the room almost a luxurious look. Along the wall there are several light strips which provide the needed light for the late nights spent in here. Janus arrives from Main Corridor -: Deck 1 :-. Janus has arrived. Kalson is sitting at the table, reading a datapad. Ellesmere walks into the briefing room, datapad in hand, brow furrowed. Janus follows Ellesmere, hands folded behind his back. He looks toward the other man, silent. Kalson doesn't seem to notice the two as they enter. He types a few words into his pad, then sighs. Ellesmere clears his throat as he reaches the table. "Mr. President, making friends in the cosmos again?" Kalson snorts, "Of course." Ellesmere nods. "President Kalson," he gestures toward Janus. "Governor Janus." He smiles faintly, then takes a seat at the table. "You wanted to see me?" Kalson chuckles, "Well of course. I'd love to hear where Mars stands in this." Janus nods to Kalson. He seats himself beside Ellesmere, placing his hand on the table before him. Silent, he looks to Kalson with an observant eye. Ellesmere sets his datapad on the table, then steeples his fingers. "Well, we stood up for you, and then you spit in their faces. I can't say I'm pleased with that." Kalson shakes his head, "I replied prudently. They seem to believe what that idiot Winston did is somehow MY fault." Ellesmere narrows his eyes, then glances toward Janus before shaking his head and looking back at Kalson. "Not Winston, Mr. President. But your government. Your militia bought defensive fighters from Boromov." Kalson nods, "Yes. We bought fighters from Boromov Industries. A perfectly legitimate business. At the time we had no reason to even suspect he was running a pirate fleet. They surely cannot fault us for that." Ellesmere shrugs. "Apparently, they can. And do." Janus releases a breath through his nose shortly after Ellesmere's point, as if to add emphasis. He sits back, folding his hands in his lap. Kalson smiles slightly, "I explained that to them, and they still seem intent on holding us for it. So, now what. I can hold Luna to the last man, and probably take most of their marines with me if it comes down to it, but I'd rather like to keep my planet intact." Ellesmere knits his brow, shaking his head. "The Nall aren't stupid. They won't go for Luna first. It's too well defended. But they know where you are weak, and they will hit there. Mars has vowed to defend the sovereignty of Sol System - but we won't be traipsing out to New Luna on your behalf." Kalson nods, "So I leave New Luna to be blasted to bits. No can do. I could send the apology and the three million trillar..." Ellesmere nods. "That's one option." Kalson grimaces, "But I have a feeling somebody will consider that cowtowing to the Nall." he looks rather pointedly at Ellesmere. Janus glances to Ellesmere, who is well aware of his opinion. He maintains his silence however, but watches for Ellesmere's response. Ellesmere shrugs. "Frankly, I'd rather you pay them off than let them come knocking on our door for conquest. But it's not your only option." Kalson raises an eyebrow, "Oh?" he asks. Ellesmere nods, smiling slightly. "It's the government the Nall seem to have a quarrel with. Not necessarily the person in charge. It occurs to me that..." He shakes his head, sighing. "No, never mind. I don't think you'll like it very much." Kalson shrugs, "I don't have to like it, that's not a requirement here. Say it." Janus's lip begins to curl slightly, pleased with what decisions might be made today. He glances to Kalson and nods slightly. Ellesmere smiles thinly. "All right. If Luna were to become part of the Martian Republic, you would no longer be a viable target for the Nall. You would also have the protection of the Martian Legions - here, and at New Luna." Kalson snorts, "No way in hell. I'll pay the Nall." Ellesmere chuckles. "Well, that is, of course, your choice. But do you really have the funds to afford it? We would pay them on your behalf." Kalson shakes his head, "Yes we have the funds. And thank you for your offer, but I think Luna would very much like to be free, not a 'protectorate' of a former Solar Consortium colony." Ellesmere tilts his head slightly, furrowing his brow. "President Kalson, if the Nall sense you are weak - and, you will leave them no further doubt with this gesture - then they will not be satisfied to leave it at that. If you refuse my offer, you will stand alone from this moment forward. Accept it, and you ensure Luna's continued freedom. I would certainly expect you to remain as governor." Janus glances at Ellesmere and back to Kalson, his eyes narrowing. Beneath the table, in his lap, one finger taps impatiently against the other hand. Kalson stands slowly, "We held our own against Earth for two hundred years, I think the Nall will not be as much of a problem as you think. If they come to take our worlds, they will face actual resistance, not the paltry fighting of untrained civilians in a desperate last stand." Ellesmere arches an eyebrow. "Holding your own against Earth is not the same as standing against the battle fleet that wiped out the Kretonians." Kalson nods, "I know, which is why we shall pay this ... fee. The longer we can appease them, and build up our defenses, the better chance we have of holding them off when they come." Ellesmere laughs, shaking his head. "President Kalson: I will make the offer one more time. Luna joins the Martian Republic. You remain as governor. Your people can have seats in our Senate. You will have representation. We will recognize Luna's sovereignty, so long as she abides by the Martian Republic charter. You will have the defense of the Martian Legions, as well as the Vanguard. Refuse, and you have none of these things, and you will be subject to the whim of a conquest-hungry bunch of reptiles with a tendency for holding grudges and making them count." Kalson grumbles, "Stuck between a rock and a hard place...send me a copy of the Martian charter, I've got fourty eight hours to play with." Ellesmere laces his fingers together. "Well, as luck would have it, the Senate is currently working on an official document. Your people would have a hand in shaping it." Kalson peers at Ellesmere, "So you don't even HAVE a charter? Makes me wonder why we didn't take ya over....ah well. Send me a preliminary version if you have one." Janus glances to Ellesmere, that smirk reshaping itself into a look of pleasure. He glances back to Kalson, nodding slightly yet again. Ellesmere chuckles. "We've been operating off the old Martian governing rules we had under the Solar Consortium - which allowed us to revolt when the time came. You know, Kalson, we aren't *that* different, Luna and Mars. We're all made from sterner stuff than the people who have tried to hold us down in the past. I'm not looking to stomp Luna. I'm looking to ensure her continued survival." Kalson shakes his head, "You don't seem to understand what you say. If Mars were to become the protector of Luna, it'd look like we had surrendered to the bastard son of the Solar Consortium. You would probably find me hanging from the rafters of my office, and most of your businesses and government buildings bombed on Mars. We are made of sterner stuff, but we're also stubborn as all hell." Ellesmere narrows his eyes. "President Kalson, perhaps you've missed the news of late, but Mars was rallying for Specialist civil rights and the acquisition of Metazone while you people were sucking up to the Sivadians. We almost went to war for your people. We're not anybody's bastard son, Mr. President. We are the Martian Republic. We stand for a pioneering spirit and a sense of independence that your people should rally to." Kalson nods, "I know that. Do my people?" he shakes his head, "I will do what I must in the time I have. Your offer will be given due consideration." Ellesmere rubs his forehead, sighing. "You don't have that much time, Mr. President. I will add one more drop of honey to the pot." Kalson waits. Ellesmere crosses his arms, leaning back in his chair. "During our showdown with the Sivadians, we established an alliance of sorts with the Castori. You may be aware that they are allied to the Nall. If Luna were to become part of the Martian Republic, it would become a de facto ally of the Castori - and hostilities by the Nall would be unthinkable." Kalson scratches his chin and nods, "Like I said, it will be given due consideration." Ellesmere places his hands on the table. "I'm not quite so patient as the Nall. You have 24 hours. At the end of that time, I am afraid Mars will no longer be able to provide protection to a non-protectorate threatened by an overwhelming hostile force." Kalson nods, "Alright." he states and then marches out. Kalson heads into Main Corridor -: Deck 1 :-. Kalson has left. Janus sighs very audibly, "That man..." He shakes his head disgustedly and crosses his arms. Ellesmere chuckles, watching the door for a moment, then he looks toward Janus and shrugs. "Someone like him makes Luna ripe for picking." Janus nods, "I don't think I would have had the patience to handle someone like him, so stubborn as he is. Yet, I have been trained to be patient." He stands, "That was impressive First Consul. He will surely submit." Ellesmere smiles faintly. "We'll see. Right now, he's resistant to the idea. But in 24 hours, faced with losing the only viable defense Luna has...he should yield." Janus almost chuckles, "The Republic is strong, First Consul, and will become stronger if I can help it. Deserata will be of assistance." Ellesmere nods slowly, then smiles a little more broadly. "We'll stay aboard the Olympus and await the decision of Luna's president. Go relax." He chuckles. "Tomorrow, we'll see how much we make him sweat." Janus turns to Ellesmere, "Yes, First Consul. I believe the next few days will be fruitful." With that, he leaves the room. Janus heads into Main Corridor -: Deck 1 :- Category:Arc X logs Category:Classic Nall logs Category:Classic Lunite logs Category:Classic Martian logs